


Scheming Imperial Agent

by Jestana



Series: SWTOR fics [20]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Cipher Nine has plans of his own.





	1. Hutta

**Author's Note:**

> Now for Urbal, half brother to Kejine and Fyeria. Their mother had an affair with a Zabrak Mando and got pregnant. The Mando died on Coruscant and she didn't want anything to do with her son, so he ended up raised in a crèche. Eventually, he was recruited to Imperial Intelligence, which brings us to the Imperial Agent storyline.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaliyo and Agent get to know each other.

"I knew almost from the start that you weren't the Red Blade," Kaliyo informed Agent as they rode the transport from Hutta to the Imperial Fleet.

He looked up from his datapad, mild curiosity on his tattooed face. He'd changed into a pair of sweatpants, his chest and feet bare. "Really? What tipped you off?"

"I have sources of my own," she told him, clasping her hands behind her head and leaning back against the arm of the couch so the hem of her tank tap rode up to display her stomach. "They indicated that the Blade would be in the Outer Rim for _months_ and had no interest in Nem'ro anyway."

Agent nodded, yellow eyes lingering on her exposed belly for a moment or two before returning to his datapad. "And Jheeg's rumors set off alarm bells."

"Not exactly _alarm_ bells, but it certainly put me on my guard." She shifted to stretch out on the couch. "I figured you had a scheme going, so that's why I didn't say anything."

"Besides, I bet it was fun watching me run around in the swamps, playing mercenary." He sounded amused by the idea.

Kaliyo shrugged as best she could. "Eh, it _was_ entertaining for a while. When you killed Karrels, though, that surprised me."

"I'm glad I wasn't _that_ predictable." He finished what he was doing and set the datapad aside. "I was starting to worry."

Kaliyo smirked, shifting to prop her legs on the back of the couch, looking at him upside down now. "It worked out. Like I said, I was looking to trade up and you were the best opportunity I'd get any time soon."

"Happy to oblige." He got up and crossed the room to sit beside her on the couch. "Having you along will certainly make life more interesting."

"Happy to oblige." Kaliyo smirked up at him, sliding one bare foot along his arm.

Agent chuckled and slouched back against the couch. Kaliyo let her head hang down over the edge of the couch once again, ignoring the rush of blood in her ears. _I will ride him before we part ways._


	2. Post Dromund Kaas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaliyo has a question for Agent that could be a little dangerous to ask.

"Something I haven't figured out about you," Kaliyo remarked once they were on the shuttle up to the orbital station above Korriban. "Where do you stand when it comes to Sith?"

Agent glanced at her in surprise, and then a soft chuckle escaped him. "Thank you for waiting until we were off Korriban to ask that."

"You know me: always thinking of your well being." Kaliyo winked at him.

After a few moments, he sighed. "The truth is, my feelings towards the Sith are... complicated."

"Really? Most people I know either hate Sith or practically worship them." That intrigued Kaliyo more than she thought it would. "Why the complication?"

He shook his head. "Not here."

Kaliyo nodded. "Fair enough."

Once they were on their shiny ship and headed to Balmorra, Agent found Kaliyo in the lounge and handed her a beer without a word. As she took a long pull, he sat down nearby. "I was raised in an Imperial crèche. None of us knew who our parents were for various reasons. I managed to slice the records and found out my mother was a Sith Pureblood who had an affair with a Mandalorian. I was the result. She didn't want to raise me and my sire died during the Sacking of Coruscant, so it was the crèche for me."

"Well, you still had food, shelter, and, I'm guessing here, an education," Kaliyo rested her bare feet on the table. "More than what some of us had."

Agent nodded, tilting his head back against the couch. "Yeah, I know. If not for Sith, I wouldn't even be here." He scowled. "On the other hand, look at what Zhorrid did to us."

"I get it." Kaliyo finished her beer and set the bottle on the table, letting out a loud belch once she settled back in her seat. "Complicated."

He stood up and stretched. "Exactly. I respect them, but I could never 'worship' them as you put it. For now, I'm going to get some sleep. You do what you want."

"Sleep well, Agent." Kaliyo watched him walk to his quarters and close the door behind him. _Never gonna get tired of that view._


	3. Balmorra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Cipher Nine doing agent-y things

"All that rain on Dromund Kass and now poisonous gas," Kaliyo commented as they left the caves Chemish had told them about. "You bring me to the _best_ places, Agent."

He remained silent for a moment, checking his sniper rifle and blaster. Finally, he told her, "You're the one who chose to tag along."

"I know. This is still a step up from Hutta." Kaliyo made a face as she thought of it and remembered how she'd ended up there in the first place. _Intelligence better come through on Anspi._

Agent nodded his agreement as they started towards the main part of the base. Who used a crater as their base, honestly? "That's a good point. What would you say if I told that was my first solo assignment?"

"No way." She gave him a skeptical look. "Was that all training?"

Agent gave a soft huff of laughter. "Maybe 50% training. The other 50% was improvisation."

"That's what makes life so interesting." Kaliyo nudged him with her elbow.

Agent nodded again. "Exactly. Wait until it's more improvisation than training."

"Bet you anything that'll be the most fun," she told him, squinting a little as they emerged from the shadows into the sunlight.

This time, he shook his head. "No bet. I'm looking forward to it."

"That makes two of us."


	4. Nar Shaddaa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaliyo's pissed that Agent let Watcher X go

"I sure hope you have a good explanation for letting Creeper X get away with playing us," Kaliyo snarled as they rode the taxi from Network Access.

Agent remained quiet for several moments. Kaliyo knew it was just him sorting his thoughts and figuring out how to say them. "All my life, I've been told over and over again that the Empire is better than the Republic." She gave a derisive snort. "Exactly. It's supposed to be a perfect society, but that's not possible when Sith and nobles can own slaves. When aliens like us are treated like third-class citizens just because we're not human or Sith."

"What does this have to do with letting Creeper X go?" Kaliyo remained skeptical, her arms folded across her chest.

He sighed, rubbing the skin around the horns on his temples. "Even as a kid, I knew the Empire wasn't perfect. I want to know what my teachers never told me. The truths my trainers kept from me."

"And you think Creeper X can help you with that?" Kaliyo still didn't buy it, climbing out of the taxi when Agent did.

"He has little love left for Intelligence or the Empire, after what they did to him." Agent reached up to touch the back of his neck, where a shock collar usually went. "I gave him the chance to escape his prison. He has no reason to lie."

Kaliyo rolled her eyes as they headed towards where the Exchange was holding Anspi. _Pretty sure he's smarter than that._ "You're not going to take his information at face value at least, are you?"

"I'm not _that_ stupid." He mock-glared at her, pausing to shoot a group of Exchange thugs in their way. When they were all dead, he continued, "I'll check as much of the information as I can."

She nodded, checking her fingers. She'd managed to stop burning them now that she'd properly broken down and cleaned her rifle. "Good, I knew you were smarter than that."

"I'm touched by your faith in me." Agent's voice was as dry as Tatooine. "Now, where was your friend being held?"

Kaliyo double-checked the coordinates. "On the left, a few meters ahead of us."

"Let's go rescue her."

She hid a smile as she remembered the surprise she had planned.


	5. Tatooine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent doesn't trust the way their mission is going.

After the call with Mia, Agent looked down at the last ghost cell assassin. He nudged her vibrosword with his boot. "Idiot. You either didn't know or forgot that she carried a blaster rifle."

Kaliyo gave a soft snort of laughter as they left the warehouse. "Plus, she was far too eager to get close to you."

"What, are you jealous?" Agent glanced at her with a smirk.

"Pffft, no." Kaliyo waved a dismissive hand. "I just meant that she didn't act like Mia did. Back in Mos Ila, she kept her distance and she was so nervous and jumpy. Thought for sure she'd jump out of her skin."

Agent nodded. "That makes two of us. She still had a lot to learn."

"Too late to learn it now." Kaliyo wasn't the least bit sorry for the woman. She made her choice and paid for it, just as they all did.

When they'd almost reached the outskirts of Mos Isla, Agent asked, "Is it just me, or did that seem too easy?"

"What do you mean?" Kaliyo frowned up at him, not sure what he was asking.

He turned to face her. "I mean, it was just five assassins in the first group and they showed themselves pretty quickly."

She nodded, catching on to what he was saying. "And that Zabrak was too obvious. Why would they make it easy, though?"

"I'm not sure." He pressed his lips together, looking unhappy. "I feel like I'm being watched, too."

Kaliyo rolled her eyes. "We're _always_ being watched. You work for Imperial Intelligence, you know."

"I know. This feels different from that." He rubbed at the horns on his temples. "C'mon, standing around like this isn't going to finish the mission."

"I'm all for getting this done as soon as possible."


	6. Alderaan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Vector, at last.

"So, was the baroness good in the sack?" Kaliyo asked when Agent joined her outside the Cortess Palace.

He chuckled as she fell into step with him. "So classy, Kaliyo."

"That's my middle name." She adjusted her grip on her blaster rifle.

Agent waited until they were in the taxi on their way to House Rist to answer. "To answer your question, she was... good. Very responsive."

"Hmm, I bet." Kaliyo tapped her lips thoughtfully with the tip of her finger. "Kind of hypocritical, too."

Agent nodded, leaning back against the seat. "Yes, it was. Or perhaps the baron should have expressed his interest in you when she wasn't around."

"Who says he didn't?" Kaliyo glanced at him with a mischievous smile.

He actually blinked and stared at her in surprise for a moment. "He-- You--" Her lips twitched and he narrowed his eyes. "You're fucking with me."

She made a point of looking him over, admiring the way his leatheris armor fit him. "No, but I might if you ask me nicely."

"I'll keep that in mind for later." Agent winked at her, and then tilted his head back against the headrest, closing his eyes.

Kaliyo stifled a sigh and sat back to wait for the ride to be over. _I'm tempted to just jump him one of these days._

*

"Agent, may we ask you something?" Vector requested as they made their way to the spaceport.

After a moment, the agent replied, "You can ask, but I can't guarantee an answer."

"Fair enough." Vector nodded. "Back at the Cortess estate, why did you object to the nest's taking their payment?"

Cipher Nine shrugged, adjusting his sniper rifle the next moment. "It wasn't _all_ of their payment I objected to. Honestly, I'd have gladly shoved a vibrosword in the Baron's gut myself."

"What part of the payment did you object to, then?" Vector was truly curious. They'd spent so much time as a member of the Nest that they'd almost forgotten what it meant to be human.

In the spaceport now, the agent's shoulders slumped as he let out a deep sigh. "Making the family Joiners. The idea didn't sit well with me."

"You do not object to us-- to me." It took a conscious effort on their part to use the singular pronoun, but the distinction was important to make.

"No, I don't. I could never make the choice myself, but I don't mind that _you_ did." Cipher Nine made the turn to go to the hangar with his ship. "What your nest planned, though, was to _force_ them to become Joiners, and I couldn't allow it."

Vector tilted their head slightly as they stepped onto the 'lift. "They betrayed the Empire. Conspired with the terrorists."

"No, the whole family wasn't guilty." Cipher Nine shook his head, pressing the button. "Only the Baroness. She paid for her crimes, though it wasn't what I'd have chosen. There was no reason to make the rest of the family pay."

They bowed their head, communicating with the nest, attempting to express to them the distinction the agent made. In return, they mostly received confusion. "In the nest, the crimes of the individual are the crimes of the whole. Anything an individual does, the entire nest knows. To the nest, the whole family should have paid."

"What about you?" Cipher Nine remained where he was, studying Vector, even though the 'lift had stopped. "Do you understand? Are you alright?"

Vector remembered their time as a human and slowly nodded. "Yes. We-- I remember before. Only the perpetrator was punished. Usually."

"Usually." Cipher Nine agreed with a grimace. "I know what you mean. Come on, let's go. I'm tired of these nobles and their games."


	7. The Space Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaliyo and Agent finally have their chance to get down and dirty

He could hear Kaliyo wandering restlessly around the ship as he took off from Tatooine. They'd left Vector on Dromund Kaas to attempt to renew his connections while they zipped around the galaxy, taking care of Kaliyo's exes. Now they were all dealt with and he suspected Kaliyo had too much energy to simply settle down quietly for the trip back to Dromund Kaas. Truthfully, he did, too, but he hid the buzz under his skin and the singing of adrenaline in his veins better.

Once they were in hyperspace, he left the cockpit. Kaliyo was waiting for him, a smirk on her lips and her arms folded across her chest. "Let's go down the list: Rholl? Check. Yjal? Check. Ta Tigal? Check. The Menace? Check. You and me, Agent, we're freaking king and queen of the galaxy."

Urbal smirked, propping his hands on his hips. "Tell the truth: Do your ex-partners even begin to compare?"

"Not anymore they don't," she replied, licking her lips as she looked him up and down. "Clean slate. Forget those losers, forget the Empire if you want... you and me have got a future."

"If we didn't, I'd be very disappointed." Urbal took a step closer, his eyes on Kaliyo's.

Making a soft sound of frustration, she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a hungry kiss, her free hand sliding down to rest on his ass. Pleased, he wrapped his arms around her as he returned the kiss with matched hunger. When they parted to catch their breath, Kaliyo's eyes were hooded and dark with lust. "Mm. Come on--let's find somewhere nice and make a night of it. Spent enough time shooting today."

"My quarters are here." Urbal nodded behind him, unwilling to let her go now that she was plastered so nicely against him.

She rolled her eyes and ground her hips against his, making him groan. _Of course she fights dirty._ "Why bother with quarters? It's just the two of us. I been wanting to ride you for a long time, Agent."

"Who am I to refuse a lady?" He slid his hand from her waist to her ass, giving it a friendly squeeze and earning him a sly smile.

Kaliyo kissed him again, quick and teasing. "C'mon, Agent. Let's have some fun."

"After you." He followed her into the lounge, letting her take control. _This is going to be much more pleasant than just my hand._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was... interesting, waiting for this conversation to come up in-game. I was kind of surprised that Kaliyo waited that long.


	8. Taris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Dr. Lokin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at writing from Lokin's point of view.

"Doctor! Come here!" Kaliyo's call disturbed Dr. Lokin as he arranged his workspace on Cipher Nine's ship.

Eckard had his misgivings about the Ratattaki, but he still set down his datapad and followed the sound of her voice to the lounge. She wouldn't call him without a good reason. He frowned when he didn't spot her. "Miss Djannis?"

"Cut the 'miss' crap," she retorted from the other side of the holoterminal. "Over here, Dr. Rakghoul. I found him like this."

Ignoring the moniker she used, Eckard followed her directions to find her half-kneeling beside Cipher Nine, who was slumped on the deck, unconscious. Nodding, he returned to the medbay to retrieve his portable scanner. Then he knelt beside Cipher to scan him. "Pulse and respiration are almost non-existent. Temperature is too low. Nothing's broken, though he has some abrasions on his face. Help me get him to the medbay."

While they carefully picked up Cipher Nine and carried him to the medbay, Vector appeared from the rear of the ship, watching with those odd black eyes of his. "What has happened?"

"Dunno," Kaliyo answered shortly as Dr. Lokin spread kolto over the abrasions on Cipher's face. "I heard Agent giving his report, then what sounded like running. When I went looking, I found him unconscious."

"Doctor?" Vector asked, moving closer as Eckard gave Cipher an injection to stabilize him.

"Readings are stable... ah!" He smiled genially when he noticed the yellow eyes staring up at him from the bed. "Our patient is awake."

Kaliyo smirked, hiding any worry she might have felt for the agent. "Found you kissing the floor. You look like hell."

Cipher Nine carefully sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "Kaliyo. You always know how to make me feel better."

"Guy called Jono used to tell me the same thing." She retorted, moving closer as he stood up, wrapping a steadying arm around his waist. "Great body. Don't mess with me like he did."

Eckard stroked his beard thoughtfully as the two started for the door. "It's been awhile since I played ship's doctor... but there is something odd here, Cipher." He raised his voice enough to stop them in the doorway. "You need rest for now. Nothing strenuous for several hours."

"Ruin all my fun, why don't you, Doc?" Kaliyo looked over her shoulder and gave him a wink.

The next moment, they'd disappeared from view. "Doctor?"

"Yes, Vector?" Dr. Lokin turned to the Joiner, ignoring for the moment his curiosity about the changes that must have been made to the other man's physiology by Joining.

After a moment, Vector continued, "His aura has changed. We cannot explain it. Something has changed since he became the Hand of Jadus."

"I'll keep my eyes open. Thank you, Vector."


	9. Quesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaliyo has a friend over while Agent is busy

As Dr. Lokin and Cipher Nine approached their ship, they both hesitated when they saw Kaliyo saying good-bye to a human man. "Why don't we go to my place next time? It's a lot warmer than--oh."

He fell silent as they joined him and Kaliyo. Cipher nodded to him, his expression unreadable. After a moment of awkward silence, she told the stranger, "Get out of here, Devon."

"It's 'Dibbon'..." he corrected, hunching his shoulders.

"Out!" She pointed and he started to walk away. Kaliyo threw something after him. "And take your shirt with you!"

As Dibbon walked away, putting on his shirt as he went, Cipher turned to Kaliyo, "Who was he and why was he on the ship?"

"Just some guy I met," Kaliyo gave a dismissive wave and turned to re-enter the ship, Cipher hot on her heels.

Eckard followed more slowly, curious about this new development. On Taris, they'd clearly worked well together. So well that they'd hardly need to speak as they fought Rakghouls and Republic soldiers alike. In contrast, he and Cipher still needed to talk in order to coordinate their attacks to be most effective. Cipher's voice was quiet and even as he asked, "Some guy? Did you even plan to _tell_ me?"

"Nah." Kaliyo waved a hand dismissively again, the two of them now standing in the middle of the lounge area. "You finished a _lot_ sooner than I'd expected."

Cipher caught her arm and spun her to face him, yellow eyes intent on her pale ones. "Why keep him a secret if he's just 'some guy'?"

"Look, you took Dr. Rakghoul dirtside instead of me." Kaliyo yanked her arm free of his grip. To his credit, Cipher made no attempt to reclaim it. "I had to do _something_ to keep myself entertained while you were gone."

"More like you did some _one_ ," Cipher muttered, running a hand through his hair with a grimace.

Dr. Lokin sensed movement next to him and glanced over to see that Vector had joined him in the doorway to the lounge. Keeping his voice low, Eckard explained, " Kaliyo brought a stranger on board and slept with him."

"We gathered as much," Vector replied, his voice low as well.

They returned their attention to Cipher and Kaliyo as she shouted, "Dammit, Agent, you _knew_ the kind of person I was when we started this. You didn't _really_ expect me to be exclusive, did you?"

"Truthfully? No. Why would I when _I_ haven't been exclusive?" His voice was tight with anger and hurt. "I'm upset because you planned to keep it from me."

She stared at him for several moments, clearly caught off-guard by the admission. "Really? You wouldn't have minded knowing?"

"As long as you don't bring them to the ship, you can fuck whoever you want," Cipher told her, his clenched fists slowly relaxing.

She smirked, folding her arms across her chest. "Don't want me to flaunt it in your face that I'm fucking someone else?"

"No, I don't want them to have a chance to snoop around." The tension in the room finally eased.

"Damn you, Agent." Kaliyo grabbed the front of his uniform and pulled him into a heated kiss.

Cipher wrapped his arms around her and responded to the kiss with enthusiasm. Dr. Lokin shook his head. They were hardly the first couple he'd met who argued as a form of foreplay. When the two parted to catch their breath, Cipher gave them orders, "Dr. Lokin, Vector, please undock the ship from the station."

"Yes, Agent." Vector bowed briefly.

Eckard nodded. "Yes, Cipher." The couple disappeared into his quarters. Vector and Dr. Lokin moved to the cockpit to do as they'd been ordered. As they worked, he asked, "Have they argued like this before?"

"Once that we know of," Vector answered promptly, as if he'd been waiting for the question. "After Eradication Day. She disagreed with his decision to become the Hand of Jadus."

Eckard nodded, stifling a shiver at the memory of the carnage. He'd survived, but many had not. Every Intelligence agent either learned to live with the consequences of their decisions or they didn't. "I see. What about Cipher's aura? Has it changed further?"

"It has." Vector confirmed as they finished undocking and guided the ship away from the station. "There is another difference that we cannot describe."

Dr. Lokin nodded again. "Thank you, Vector."

Once they'd made the jump to hyperspace, Eckard retreated to the medbay. He wrote down his notes about the events on Quesh. Added to what he'd observed on Taris and Dromund Kaas, he didn't like the picture he saw emerging. _Cipher is more resourceful and clever than I thought. Than **anyone** thought, I imagine. It will be interesting to see how this plays out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urbal has a unique reaction to the situation with Dibbon and I wanted to address that.


	10. Hoth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Raina Temple

"You're seriously going to follow his directions?" Kaliyo asked as they tramped through the snow towards the coordinates they'd been given.

Agent glanced at her, yellow eyes narrowed. "Do you have a better idea, Kaliyo?"

"No." She looked away, her hands balled into fists and her jaw clenched.

After a moment, he touched her arm and she looked at him. He had a sympathetic smile on his face now. "This is the only lead we have to the admiral. We might as well follow it."

"Doesn't mean we have to like it," she muttered, following Agent as they resumed trudging through the snow.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "I don't like it, either."

"I'd've wondered otherwise," Kaliyo retorted, wrapping her arm around his waist in return. As they walked, she couldn't help wondering what was going on in Agent's head. From things she'd overheard on Taris, she _knew_ something was wrong, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Briefly, she considered talking to Dr. Rakghoul when they got back to the ship, but dismissed it. She didn't trust him.

"Credit for your thoughts." Agent's voice distracted her from those very thoughts.

She smirked up at him. "They're worth more than that."

"Of course they are." He laughed softly.

Kaliyo's smile faded as she remembered what had happened on Quesh's station. "Agent?" She hesitated for a moment after he gave a hum of acknowledgement. Finally, she asked, "Were you jealous at all? Of Dibbon?"

"Maybe a little," Agent admitted after another few moments of silence.

She smiled triumphantly at the admission. He kept so much to himself that it was difficult to tell sometimes if something was bothering him. "You've spoiled me, you know."

"I have?" He looked down at her, surprised. She nodded. "How did I manage that?"

Kaliyo slid her hand down to squeeze his ass, making him jump. "You're too good in the sack. I couldn't get my jollies off with Devon."

"I thought you were rather passionate for having just been with someone else," Agent mused, looking rather pleased.

She pinched him this time, making him jump again. "Don't let it go to your head."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Smartass."

*

Raina slumped into a seat once the ship was in the air. She didn't even care that it was covered in ice. She just needed to sit. "Ensign?"

"Agent?" She opened her eyes to see him and his friend-- Kaliyo, she reminded herself-- standing over her.

He pulled something out of one of his belt pouches and handed it to Kaliyo. "Here."

"Why are you giving this to me?" She glanced at him in surprise, holding whatever it was as if it might bite her.

A small smile quirked the agent's lips. "You're both women. I figure it'd be better for you to help Ensign Temple with her injuries than me."

"Don't... care," Raina told them, struggling to stay awake.

The agent gave a muttered curse and, a moment later, she felt a bare hand press against her forehead. "Damn, I think hypothermia's setting in."

"On your feet, Rainy." Kaliyo tugged Raina up, much to her annoyance. The Ratattaki guided her to a different spot and, when she sat down, she was nestled between the agent's legs. She leaned back against his chest with a soft sigh. He was nice and warm.

She barely stirred when she felt someone peel her top away from the scratches on her side. Above her head, the agent asked, "How's it look?"

"I think they're infected," Kaliyo replied, barely skimming her fingertips over them. "They've stopped bleeding, but the scratches are inflamed and warm to the touch."

Raina smiled when his thoughtful hum vibrated in his chest. "Well, at least put kolto on the scratches. Let me see the kit."

"Yeah, yeah. Here." Raina gasped and tried to squirm away from the cold gel Kaliyo smeared over her scratches.

The agent's arm tightened around her. "Shh, Ensign. It'll help."

"Almost done," Kaliyo added distractedly.

After a few moments, the agent spoke up. "Here. This should help with the infection until we can get her to a trained medic."

"You're the boss." After a minute, Raina felt the tip of an injector against her skin above the scratches. The next moment, a bandage was smoothed over them. "There. That's everything we can do for her."

Her shirt was smoothed down and she relaxed against the agent's chest, mumbling. "Warm."

"I'm sure." A blanket dropped over the two of them. "Thanks, Kaliyo. How much further to the coordinates?"

Booted footsteps walked away, and then back. "About an hour or so."

"Get under here and we'll all share body heat." Raina pressed closer to the agent when he lifted part of the blanket and let in cold air.

After a moment, Kaliyo sat down with them. The agent shifted Raina so she was between the other two. She shivered at first, but slowly relaxed as their shared body heat chased away the chill that seemed to have set in her bones. Without realizing it, she slowly drifted off to sleep. _This is one way to get rid of hypothermia!_


	11. Downtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent finally tells Kaliyo the truth.

Sprawled on his back in the bed in his quarters, he stared up at the ceiling. He had one arm wrapped around Kaliyo, who nestled against his side, shivering a little as sweat cooled on her skin. Quietly, he murmured, "Urbal."

"Mmm?" After a moment or two, Kaliyo stirred and shifted so she could look at him with sleepy eyes. "What?"

He looked at her, utterly serious, his arm still wrapped around her. "You asked me my name a long time ago. I'm telling you: it's Urbal."

"Really?" She blinked, suddenly much more awake. He nodded. She guffawed. "No wonder you prefer not to tell anyone."

Urbal rolled his eyes. "I didn't tell you so you could laugh at me."

"I get it." She shifted so she could straddle his hips, and then stretched out on top of him. Her arms folded on his chest and her chin resting on her hands, she asked. "Why tell me now?"

If he'd had eyebrows, he'd have raised them. "After what we just did to Wheezer, I realized that if there's one person I can trust with my name, it's you."

"Aw, are you going soft on me? Urbal." She chuckled, and then moved her hips slightly, making him groan with pleasure. "Nope, not soft."

Urbal grabbed her hips when she kept moving them. "Tease."

"Only a tease if I don't follow through." Kaliyo shifted so her lips were millimeters from his. "And I absolutely intend to follow through."

He gave a growl of frustration when she lifted her head without kissing him. "I certainly hope that you do, otherwise I'll take care of things myself and that's not as much fun."

"Never is." Kaliyo rested her chin on her hands once more. "Something weird's been going on with you since you turned double agent. Care to share with the class?"

Urbal sighed deeply. _Should've known she'd ask!_ "It's not pleasant."

"I told you about Wheezer. The least you can do is tell me about this." Kaliyo's expression was stern and brooked no refusal.

He sighed again and nodded. "This goes back to Eradication Day." Kaliyo made a face and he smiled wryly. That'd led to one of their fiercest arguments and very energetic sex. He proceeded to fill her in about the brainwashing by the Imperials and the fact that Kothe had taken advantage of it. "He and Chance didn't use it except when they felt it was absolutely necessary."

"Didn't do Chance any good," Kaliyo remarked, clearly remembering the way they'd stood there and watched him die because he couldn't say the keyword.

Urbal shook his head. "Nope, it didn't. Hunter, though. He _relished_ using the keyword. I'm going to make damn sure he pays for that, with his life."

"I'll help." She told him with cheerful grin. There was an edge to it that sent shivers down his spine. He liked it.

He smoothed his hands down her back. "Thanks, Kaliyo."

"For what?" She frowned at him, puzzled.

Urbal lightly smacked her ass, making her yelp and glare at him indignantly. "For sticking with me all this time."

"I told you, Urbal. You spoiled me." She shifted so she could kiss him, hot and hungry.

He groaned into the kiss as she began to grind her hips against his. "One condition: don't use my name in front of anyone else. Only you know it."

"Sure thing, Agent." She nipped at his lower lip and slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position.

Urbal smiled as he moved his hands to rest on her hips. Despite Kaliyo's blasé attitude, he knew he could trust her. That's why he'd told her his name, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always think of Kaliyo as being a bit like Jack Sparrow: "Me? I’m dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly."


	12. Post Belsavis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions are had

When Kaliyo emerged from the refresher, she found Urbal lounging on the bed, looking at a datapad. She licked her lips at the sight of him unselfconsciously nude. As she walked over to join him, she let her towel drop to the deck. He looked up at her and grinned, setting the datapad aside. "Now _that_ is a very nice view."

"Glad you like." Kaliyo turned in place, and then posed, one foot in front of the other and a hand propped on her hip. "I certainly like _my_ view."

He chuckled and extended his hand to her. She smiled and slid onto the bed with him. Later, as they caught their breath, he murmured, "Kaliyo?"

"Mmm?" She shifted onto her side to look at him. "What is it?"

Urbal lightly traced his fingers along the tattoos on her temple. "Why do you want a ring on your finger? I've said it before: I won't insist on being exclusive. Neither of us are really suited for it, you know."

"It's not a sign that we're exclusive," Kaliyo explained, catching his hand and lightly squeezing it. "I know better than that."

He eyed her curiously. "So what's the point?"

"The point is it'll keep men from approaching me or stop them if they _do_ approach me." She moved closer to him, their legs tangling together.

"You know it won't work like that on everyone." He reminded her. "There will be some people who'll see it as a challenge rather than a deterrent."

Kaliyo nodded, smirking. "I know. It'll stop the losers at least who wouldn't be worth my time anyway. Anyone else is bound to be more interesting."

Urbal chuckled, bringing her hand up to nibble on the tips of her fingers. "I said it before: I won't stop you if you find someone else to spend time with."

"You say the sweetest things, Urbal." She leaned in to kiss him softly. "If you ever want to have some fun with Raina, just let me know and I'll steer clear."

Urbal sighed and rolled onto his back. "That... probably won't happen."

Surprised, Kaliyo stared at him for a moment. "What makes you say that?"

"We've been flirting, as I'm sure you've noticed." Kaliyo nodded when he looked at her. "When she asked about you and me, I told her we weren't exclusive and she stopped flirting after that."

She shrugged after a moment, nestling against his side once more. "Her loss if she doesn't want to share."

"Agreed." Urbal nodded, kissing her forehead. "Let's get some sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The type of person Kaliyo is, it just didn't sit well with me that she wanted a ring. Monogamy just doesn't seem to suit her. So I wrote this scene.


	13. Post Voss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cipher makes an offer to Raina

Once they'd decided to follow orders and go to Corellia, Raina followed Cipher to the cockpit to help program their jump to hyperspace. Normally, that was Kaliyo's job, but she wasn't there. After pulling the lever to launch the ship into hyperspace, Cipher didn't move from his seat. He just stared out the viewport. Raina bit her lip, debating what to do. Finally, she reached over and lightly touched Cipher's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"'Mfine." He dragged his hands down his face. "No, that's a lie. I hate this whole mess."

Raina nodded, getting up and moving behind his chair to rub his shoulders, trying to ease the tension out of them. "It can't be easy to agree not to go after Kaliyo."

"Honestly? Kaliyo would probably be pissed if we tried to rescue her." Cipher gave a soft, humorless chuckle, sighing softly as Raina patiently worked out the knots in his muscles. "She'll free herself and surprise us somehow."

She raised an eyebrow, a little surprised by Cipher's confidence. "Are you speaking from experience, sir?"

"Not exactly." He shook his head. "She's been in tighter spots and gotten herself out."

Still massaging Cipher's shoulders, she shrugged. "You know her better."

"Raina." He covered her hands with his, stopping her movements. She stepped back when he turned his chair to face her. "You don't have to stay, now that Intelligence has been dissolved. You can go back to the Chiss or do something you _want_ to do."

She held his gaze for a few moments before looking away. "It's true that I didn't _ask_ to be transferred to Intelligence, but I welcomed the opportunity." Raina looked back at Cipher. "Do you regret it, sir?"

"I regret that neither of us chose this, but I've certainly found you more than capable." He smiled up at her. The smile faded after a few moments and he took her hands in his. "You asked me once about me and Kaliyo."

Raina squeezed his hands lightly. "I know you two are close and I noticed that she's started wearing a ring."

"We're still not exclusive. Neither of us would be happy with monogamy." He gazed up at her. "Technically, we _are_ married, but she's free to sleep with someone else if she wants and the same for me."

When Cipher stood up, she backed up to give him space, but he still held her hands. "If you're willing to share, you're welcome to join me in my quarters, Raina. If you can't share, then you might as well look elsewhere."

He brought her hands up to kiss the backs of them. Then he dropped her hands and moved past her to go to his quarters, the door sliding shut behind him. Raina stared at the closed door, eyes wide, surprised by his offer. What surprised her even more, though, was the fact that she was actually considering it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even I didn't expect Urbal to go this route when I started writing this!


	14. Corellia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solving the mystery on Corellia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally introduce SCORPIO. This is my first attempt at writing her.

"Cipher, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm attempting to match--" SCORPIO had just managed to identify the transmission as coming from off-planet when it was interrupted by comm chatter from the attack on Aegis Base.

"My wingman's down--stay out of range of Aegis Base, they've got cannon!"

"Soon they will burn. They will all burn!"

Cipher didn't seem to react to the first transmission, except SCORPIO could see that his shoulders were tense under the uniform jacket as he piloted the Republic shuttle. Once they landed, he clenched and unclenched his hands so the material of his gloves creaked very faintly. He flinched when another transmission reached them, the words unintelligible, but certainly the same speaker. "Just what I need right now: voices in my head again."

"The transmission is coming from off-world," she told him coolly, filing away the data he'd let slip about himself.

He turned to face her, yellow eyes wide, "You heard them, too?"

"It's a transmission originating from off-world," SCORPIO disliked repeating herself, but she'd found that the biological members of Cipher's crew sometimes required it. "I do not have the capability to pinpoint it, but it would seem someone wishes to talk to you without drawing the notice of your Imperial masters."

Cipher made a face at that. "As long as I know it's not in my head, I'm fine. Let's go."

They continued with the plan, killing any Republic soldiers who tried to stop them. Several times, they received transmissions from off-planet. Most were garbled. Finally, after they'd blown open the door to Aegis Base itself, Cipher pulled out his holocom and tinkered with it a moment before switching it on. A holoimage of a woman in nondescript clothes and a mask appeared. The same mechanical voice from the first attempt greeted them. "--respond? Adjust frequency to match."

"You keep trying to contact me. Who is this?" The tension was back in Cipher's shoulders, though he kept his hand steady so the holoimage didn't destabilize.

The figure clasped their hands behind their back. "I'm a friend. The invisible enemy is still out there. We still need you to stop them."

"Talk to me. What's your plan?" SCORPIO could only assume that this figure was someone from the now-disbanded Imperial Intelligence, hiding their identity for the moment.

The mechanical voice remained flat, not showing any emotion. "Aegis Base maintains a secure linkup to Republic headquarters on Corellia. Go to the terminal and give me access--we need data on Republic troop reinforcements."

"Send me coordinates if you have them. I'll take a look." The tension had eased from Cipher's shoulders and he looked-- SCORPIO searched through her database of biological emotions, comparing them to what she'd learned about Cipher and his crew and settled on a word: eager.

The figure didn't change position, but Cipher's datapad beeped to indicate that it had received data. "Coordinates sent. Be careful, Cipher, I'll be watching."

"Well, that's a twist." Cipher turned off his holocomm and slipped it into its designated pocket on his belt. He pulled out his datapad and looked at the screen. "Right, let's go find that linkup."

Following him into the base, SCORPIO asked, "You trust this figure?"

"I don't trust anyone, but I'm on Corellia for a reason. Other than helping Lord Razer gain glory." Cipher rolled into position behind a box, lining up his first shot at the Republic troops blocking their way.

SCORPIO drew her blaster rifle and began shooting as well. She used to use an electrostaff, not unlike Vector's, but she'd determined that a ranged weapon was more efficient. As they fought their way deeper into the base, SCORPIO began to run an algorithm attempting to determine the identity of their contact.

*

"Do you think he's all right?" Raina asked Eckard as the two of them rode the rocket tram to Axial Park in Coronet City.

Lokin tried to sound reassuring, but he wasn't sure it worked. "Cipher is a resourceful and resilient agent. I'm sure he's fine."

"He's been quiet for so long," Raina mused, looking out the window at the city rushing by.

Any reply Eckard might have made was cut off by the chime of his holocomm. When he answered, SCORPIO's image appeared. "We require your presence in the government district. Come at once."

"Well, it would seem Cipher survived whatever he was meant to do," Lokin commented with somewhat-forced cheer (it didn't come naturally to him).

Raina looked doubtful. "I'll come with you, Doctor. She contacted you in particular for a reason."

"I'm sure you're worrying for nothing," he told her, though he doubted she would listen.

Predictably, Raina rolled her eyes. "I'd like to see for myself that he's fine."

"Suit yourself." Eckard shrugged and settled in to wait as the rocket tram paused in Axial Park. _She seems to have become rather attached to Cipher. I wonder if Miss Djannis is aware._

When they reached the coordinates SCORPIO had sent, they found Cipher seated on a cot near the medical area, stripped to the waist. His torso was mottled with bruises and contusions. A small, petite young woman in brown leatheris stood over him, with a scanner in hand. SCORPIO stood a few paces away from the cot, next to a young man in durasteel-- no, beskar armor. Cipher noted their approach and waved. "Dr. Lokin, Ensign Temple. Glad you could make it."

"Cipher," Lokin greeted him, coming to a stop beside the young woman. _Olive skin, black hair, brown eyes, implant around the left eye. Slicer._ "Who's your new friend?"

She turned and offered her hand to him. "Mako. I happened to be over here with Torian--" she tipped her head towards the young man. _Fair skin, blond hair, blue eyes, ritual scars. Mandolorian._ "And noticed Cipher. I met him briefly on Hutta, and so I came over to say 'hi'."

"Stiff movements meant he was in pain," Torian volunteered. "Mako offered to help."

Mako extended her scanner towards Eckard. "I can't quite make sense of the scans, though." She looked at Cipher. "Do you have mixed parentage?"

After a moment of hesitation, he nodded. "I do."

"That explains it." Mako accepted her scanner back after Lokin transferred Cipher's scan to his own device.

A Jawa darted over then, chattering away at Mako. _"Boss says time to go! Seros is dead. Now we finish job for Tormen._

"All right, Blizz." Mako rested a hand on top of the Jawa's head, her smile fond. "We're coming." She turned back to them. "It was nice seeing you."

Torian nodded his head towards them. _"K'oyacyi_."

Eckard studied the scan Mako had taken and determined the best treatment was to tape Cipher's ribs. "Ensign, I will need your help."

"Of course, Dr. Lokin." She moved closer. "What do you need?"

They taped Cipher's ribs and some of the pain eased from his face. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome." Lokin held up a vial of kolto. "I don't suppose I can tempt you?"

He shook his head, tugging his shirt on and smoothing it down over the bandages. "Not yet. I need my wits to stay sharp right now."

"I had to try." Eckard shrugged philosophically and started packing away his equipment.

As Lokin continued packing his medical bag, Raina asked, "That word Torian said... Do you know what it means?"

"It has several meanings," Cipher replied, sounding amused. He'd put on his vest, tugging it into place and adjusting it as he talked. "Dependant on the situation and context. The _literal_ translation, however, is 'stay alive'. I'm pretty sure that's the definition he meant."

Eckard looked up in time to see Raina kiss Cipher's cheek. "I agree with him."

She whispered something to Cipher that made his eyes go wide. He looked at Raina. "You're sure?"

Raina nodded, looking shy. "I am."

"All right." He kissed her cheek in return and whispered something that made her giggle. "Head back to the ship once you've finished your tasks here. We'll see you both later."

Lokin shook Cipher's hand. "Until later, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist the idea that Mako would have seen Urbal on Hutta and recognized him later.


	15. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urbal and Kaliyo have a talk with Raina

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" Raina asked when she entered Urbal's quarters. Like him, she'd changed into casual, comfortable clothes now that they had some downtime.

He looked up from his datapad, hiding a smile at the way Raina's eyes flicked to Kaliyo, who was curled up in the armchair, apparently reading for once. "I do, Raina." He sat back in his desk chair, setting his datapad aside. "At ease." Her posture relaxed only slightly. "I didn't ask you here to bite your head off."

"He only bites if you ask him to," Kaliyo added, her eyes still on her datapad.

Rolling his eyes, he told her, "Hush, Kaliyo." Urbal turned his attention back to Raina, who'd clasped her hands behind her back. "Back on Corellia, you told me to 'stay alive'."

"Ha! As if he needs to be _told_ to do that," Kaliyo finally looked up, giving up on pretending to read. "He does it out of sheer stubbornness."

Raina spoke up before Urbal could chide Kaliyo. "I believe I know why you asked me here, Sir. Are you certain you want to discuss it in front of Kaliyo?"

"I already know, Rainy," Kaliyo told her with a smirk. "I share Ur-- Agent's bed most of the time. You think he kept _that_ from me?"

Raina looked at Urbal and he nodded, hiding a grimace at the fact that Kaliyo almost revealed his given name. "I did tell her, Raina."

"Why are you even bringing it up, Sir?" Raina practically demanded. Urbal could see the tension in her shoulders and arms and surmised that she was clasping her hands very tightly behind her back. "I made my offer partially because Kaliyo was gone and we weren't sure when she'd be back. Well, now she's back and--"

Kaliyo stood up, startling Raina into falling silent. "That doesn't mean you have to withdraw the offer, Rainy. If you want to shack up with Ur-- Agent, I don't mind." She gestured to where he sat, subtly posed to show off his toned and muscular body to best effect. Raina stared at him for a moment, blinked, and turned back to Kaliyo. "He's a dish and can give you a hell of a ride if that's what you're after."

"Always classy, Kaliyo," Urbal told her dryly. She merely winked at him. He turned back to Raina. "I told you before, if all you want is sex, you're welcome to join me--"

"Or us." Kaliyo leered theatrically at Raina.

After giving Raina a moment to let that sink in, Urbal continued, "If you want more than sex, I'm afraid you'll have to look elsewhere."

"I understand, Sir, and I think I'll take you up on the offer of sex," Raina told him, looking between him and Kaliyo.

Catching her meaning, Kaliyo winked. "I'm gone. Have fun, Rainy." She crossed to Urbal to kiss him, light and teasing. "Don't wear yourself out, too, much. I'll want a report later."

"Sleep well, Kaliyo." He smacked her lightly on the ass as she turned away. She squeaked and gave him a mock glare before heading to the door.

Pausing next to Raina, Kaliyo studied her a moment before kissing her cheek. "I mean it, Rainy. Enjoy yourself."

With that, Kaliyo, swept out of the room. Raina stared at the closed door for a moment before pressing the button to lock it. When she turned back to Urbal, he extended his hand to her. She crossed the room to take it and he could feel it trembling, just a little. Rubbing a thumb across the back, he told her, "We'll only do what _you_ want, Raina. If you feel uncertain or uncomfortable, tell me and I'll stop. Sex is more fun when we're _both_ enjoying ourselves."

"It's been awhile since I was last with someone," she admitted quietly. "That's why I'm nervous."

"Understandable." He brought her hand up to kiss the back. "This doesn't have to be a one-time only deal, either. You want more, you know where to find me."

She nodded, smiling shyly. He could feel her pulse under his fingers flutter as he kissed her fingers. "Thank you, Sir. Let's just focus on the present for now."

"That, I can do." With a gentle tug, he pulled her into his lap. She didn't need any coaxing to lean in for a soft kiss. In fact, she was the one to deepen it, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders. _This will be a very good night for both of us._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'll write more, but my headcanon is that Raina does eventually find someone else. Until then, she does share Urbal's bed on occasion.


End file.
